Transparent membranes of thin polymeric films are well known in the art for their use as wound dressings. They are highly desirable because they allow passage of a controllable rate of moisture out of the wound site, and passage of a controllable rate of air into the wound site. Additionally, materials of this type will not allow liquids or pathogens such as bacteria to readily permeate through the membrane.
To achieve this balance of properties, the membranes have had to be extremely thin. Such thin membranes lack sufficient independent rigidity, and unless they are supported in some manner during application to the wound site, they tend to fold upon themselves. This problem is further compounded by the fact that such dressings have an adhesive on one surface to adhere the dressing to the wound site. When the dressing folds upon itself, the adhesive causes the dressing to stick together. Due to the thin nature of the membrane, it is difficult to peel the dressing apart and apply it to the wound site in a proper manner. Under conditions of dire medical emergency, the dressing may need to be applied quickly and accurately and current products do not lend themselves to rapid, accurate placement in such situations.
An object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a membrane film dressing with an improved delivery system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a membrane film wound dressing and a delivery system therefor which can be applied accurately and rapidly to a wound site with a minimum of steps.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a transparent gas and moisture vapor permeable, and liquid impermeable, membrane film dressing and a delivery system therefor which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and convenient to use.
Other objects of the invention will be evident from the ensuing description and appended claims.